


Otro bebé

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de tantos años juntos, Greg desea otro bebé y al ver que Mycroft no, querrá saber porque. El pelirrojo destapará su secreto por no perder al hombre que ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro bebé

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana como cada día. Mycroft estiró el brazo y lo apagó. Se frotó la cara con la mano izquierda y se movió hacia el interior de la cama.

—Buenos días… —susurró Greg.

El político sonrió, acarició su rostro y le besó.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —susurró —. Tú a la ducha.

—¿Te acabas de levantar y ya estás ordenando cosas? —preguntó Greg, le empujó en la cama y se puso encima, besándole repetidas veces.

Mycroft bajó la mano por la espalda de Greg y pellizcó su culo desnudo.

—Arriba —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg le mordió con suavidad el labio y salió de la cama rumbo al baño. Mycroft se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. A penas hubo cruzado la puerta cuando pisó una pieza de lego.

—¡ME CAGO EN…! —gritó sujetándose el pie y dando saltos por la cocina —. ¡Putos juguetes! —exclamó.

Greg bajó corriendo las escaleras aferrado a su cepillo de dientes.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? —exclamó escupiendo espuma conforme hablaba.

Mycroft le miró horrorizado y vio como las gotas caían al parqué.

—Los malditos legos de Michael —exclamó —. ¡Y tú deja de ponerlo todo perdido!

Greg suspiró aliviado, escupió la espuma en el fregadero y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Tan temprano y tan gruñón —le dijo en un susurro —. Anímate, es viernes. Mañana vamos al parque de atracciones —dijo besándole el hombro antes de volver escaleras arriba.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente antes de frotarse la cara con ambas manos. Recogió la pieza del suelo y con un trapo húmedo limpió el suelo antes de ponerse a hacer el desayuno.

En el fregadero estaban todos los cacharros de plástico sucios de su hijo Michael, la nevera llena dibujos, la mesa atestada de piezas lego, colores y folios.

Mycroft dejó hacinado el café y las tostadas mientras recogía la mesa. Almacenó las piezas en el cubo que se encontró bajo esta y guardó los colores en la caja. Miró los dibujos atentamente y sonrió tontamente. Cogió el primero y lo colocó en la nevera. En el salían él, siempre vestido de traje, Greg, con su "uniforme" de trabajo y un donut en la mano y el en medio, abrazando su peluche con forma de balón de fútbol.

—Mira quien se despertó… —oyó decir a Greg poco después.

Mycroft ya tenía el desayuno listo en la mesa, incluyendo los cereales y el zumo de su hijo en los platos que había tenido que fregar en ese instante, se volvió y les miró.

Seis años atrás, un vientre de alquiler había logrado que pudieran tener un hijo. Michael era hijo biológico de Greg y clavadito a este. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grandes y marrones, además de una sonrisa grande y desdentada. El pelo estaba alborotado y aún tenía cara de sueño.

—Buenos días —saludó Mycroft sonriéndole.

—Hola papi… —dijo Michael antes de bostezar sonoramente, estiró los brazos hacia él y Mycroft se apresuró a cogerlo para dejarlo sobre su silla —. Te he oído gritar cosas feas…

—Perdona hijo, echaré dos libras en el frasco de los tacos, lo prometo.

Michael sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras hacía un pequeño gesto de victoria.

El famoso bote de los tacos lo había propuesto John. Mycroft y Greg eran de los que soltaban muchas palabrotas cuando estaban estresados debido a su trabajo o de la vida en general y no les importaba en absoluto que estuviera allí su hijo o no, así que propuso que por cada taco pusieran una libra en el frasco y cuando lo rellenaran hicieran algo especial con Michael, por este siempre estaba esperando con impaciencia a que dijeran palabrotas en su presencia para comunicarlas y así que no se perdiera ninguna libra.

—Bien Mickey, ¿qué quieres de almuerzo? —preguntó Greg mientras le untaba mantequilla a su tostada.

—¡Michael! —exclamó el niño —. Mantequilla de cacahuete y una manzana por favor.

Greg sonrió y le despeinó con fuerza antes de ponerse a prepararle el bocadillo.

Mycroft sonrió con orgullo mientras se tomaba su café.

—¿Hiciste todos los deberes? —le preguntó Mycroft.

—Si papi, ¡ayer por la tarde acabé todo!

—¿Y has estudiado para el examen? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí papá, seguro —dijo el niño cazando solo los cereales azules del bol.

— _Êtes-vous sûr fils?_ —le preguntó alzando una ceja.

— _Oui père —_ dijo antes de bostezar.

—Chicos, chicos. No me habléis en francés tan temprano que no tengo las neuronas como para esforzarlas —dijo Greg divertido.

Michael sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Terminó su zumo y su plato de cereales y corrió al sofá a lanzarse contra él.

—Michael, trae tu mochila para guardar la comida y te das una ducha con papi —le dijo Greg —. Y a vestirse.

—¡Pero los dibujos…! —dijo apresurándose a poner la tele.

—Cuando te vistas —le dijo Mycroft quitándole el mando de las manos y apagando el televisor —. Vamos —le cogió en brazos y subió con él al baño.

Greg fue recogiendo la cocina mientras miraba su teléfono. Siendo sinceros si la casa estaba por medio era culpa suya, él no era muy ordenado y desde luego no obligaba a Michael a ordenar por lo que Mycroft acaba de los nervios todos los días, suerte que había contratado servicio doméstico y así no el mayor de los Holmes no estaba tan tenso.

Mycroft bajó duchado y vestido con el niño en las mismas condiciones que él. Estuvo mirando los dibujos hasta que cerraron la casa y salieron. Dejaron a Michael en el colegio y Greg dejó a Mycroft en el trabajo.

—No te agobies mucho —dijo dándole un beso —. Te quiero cielo.

Mycroft sonrió como un idiota y le devolvió el beso.

—Y yo —susurró —. Recuerda que cuando recojas a Michael tienes que llevarlo a la librería a recoger los cuentos en francés que tenemos encargados.

—Sí… Venga que llegas tarde.

Mycroft le volvió a besar y salió del coche.

El día para él fue muy monótono, asistió a tres reuniones en tres idiomas diferentes y cuando hizo un parón para el almuerzo tuvo que ponerse a firmar documentos sobre inspecciones a políticos extranjeros.

Mientras comía, miró en internet la página de una joyería para comprarle un reloj de acero a Greg. En dos semanas era su aniversario y sabía que iba a regalarle Greg y que iba a gastarse un dinero que apenas tenía.

El día prometía, saldrían antes del trabajo, irían a cenar a un buen restaurante y estar toda la noche juntos aprovechando de que su hijo se quedaba con su hermano y John.

—¿Señor Holmes? —dijo Anthea al abrir la puerta —. Hemos tenido un problema que requiere su atención, por favor venga.

Mycroft suspiró resignado y asintió. Envió un mensaje a Greg dos horas más tarde de que no llegaría a cenar y regresó a su reunión.

Cuando llegó a casa, las luces estaban apagadas y la tele encendida. Greg estaba tumbado en el sofá, con un botellín de cerveza en las manos y dormido.

—Ey… —susurró.

Greg roncó sonoramente y abrió un ojo.

—Ey… ¿Qué hora es…?

—Tarde —dijo Mycroft apagando el televisor —. Vamos a la cama, venga.

Greg asintió, se desperezó y le siguió. Hablaron sobre el día de ambos y sobre el día de Michael hasta que se acabaron durmiendo con las luces encendidas.

Las dos semanas llegaron con rapidez y en cuanto salieron del trabajo hicieron la maleta para Michael y fueron al 221B a llevarlo allí.

El niño corrió al interior del salón y se subió a las piernas de Sherlock que estaba mirando su portátil, mientras Mycroft le entregaba una larga lista de quehaceres al médico.

—Ya sabes los números, lo que tiene que cenar, su alergia a la leche… —explicó Mycroft nervioso.

El rubio rió.

—Tranquilo Mycroft, soy médico y lo dejaste el año pasado, lo pasará bien. Habíamos pensado en ir mañana al parque, tengo una cometa y quiero ver si sabe hacerla volar. Si lo logra ganaré la apuesta con Sherlock —dijo sonriéndole.

Mycroft sonrió y asintió.

—Bien, adiós John —dijo bajando las escaleras.

—Adiós… ¡Y disfruta la noche! —exclamó.

Sherlock se rió al igual que John, Mycroft solo apresuró el paso y salió de la casa cuanto antes.

Partieron para su restaurante favorito y cogieron la mesa que estaba reservada cerca del escenario. Siempre había música en directo, sobretodo Blues y era uno de los escasos gustos que la pareja compartía.

—Espero que te guste —le dijo Greg antes del postre entregándole una pequeña coja de color negro.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Mycroft entregando la suya a la vez que cogía la otra.

Ambos abrieron los regalos a la vez, Greg soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver el nuevo reloj que sustituiría a su "funciono cuando yo quiero" que estaba usando hasta ahora. Mycroft sonrió orgulloso del suyo, unos gemelos de plata con sus iniciales en él.

Mycroft le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y la apretó con suavidad antes de besarle el dorso.

—Gracias, me encanta —murmuró.

El policía sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

—Hay algo más —le dijo sonriente, dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y se mordió el labio.

—¿Más sorpresas? —preguntó Mycroft risueño.

—Michael hace ya seis años, casi siete —le recordó Greg mientras sonreía, Mycroft asintió y le dejó hablar —. Y ya ha pedido en varias ocasiones un hermanito.

Mycroft se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, sabía por dónde iba la conversación y no le gustaba nada.

—He estado hablando con la madre biológica de Michael, ha dicho que no le importaría en absoluto prestarnos nuevamente su vientre y quiero que el padre seas tú, Mycroft.

El nombrado contuvo un gemido de frustración, y apartó su mano de la de Greg para acariciarse la sien.

—¿No crees que es muy precipitado? —preguntó mirándole de reojo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, recuérdalo.

—Lo sé, pero hace un año. Además, no creo que este sea el lugar idóneo.

Greg abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró cuando vio que Mycroft llamaba al camarero. Pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al coche.

—Mira Mycroft… —empezó Greg mientras arrancaba.

—Esperaba a llegar a casa —le interrumpió.

El estómago de Mycroft ardía, debió de haberse imaginado que Greg casaría el tema de conversación en ese momento pero prefirió no hacer caso a sus instintos. No creía que fuera muy posible tampoco.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Mycroft entró con rapidez y fue directo al mueble bar donde se sirvió un vaso de brandy.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Greg.

—¿Uh? —respondió Mycroft escondiéndose tras su vaso.

—Tu reacción tan exagerada, Mycroft. Por Dios no es tan grave.

—¿Qué no es tan grave? —exclamó Mycroft tras acabarse el vaso de un trago —. No estás hablando de cambiar el sofá, estás hablando de otro bebé…

Greg anduvo por la sala, dando vueltas en círculos.

—Mira Mycroft, no tiene por qué ser ahora pero podíamos empezar a hablarlo en serio. Me encantaría tener otro hijo o hija, Michael quiere un hermano. La madre era blanca de piel y rubia y con tus genes podríamos tener un hermoso bebé pelirrojo y pecoso al que achuchar y…

—No —interrumpió Mycroft, estaba de espaldas a Greg con la mirada en la pared.

—¿Cómo qué no? Explícate.

—No tengo porque, no quiero ningún bebé pelirrojo y pecoso rondando por aquí y punto.

Se salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras rumbo a su despacho.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No te vas a ir y dejar la conversación a medias, ¡joder Mycroft mírame!

Pero el político no se dignó a responder, ni tan siquiera a darse la vuelta. Abrió el despacho y se encerró con llave.

Cuando se hubo tumbado en el diván, pudo escuchar el grito de desesperación de Greg que venía del piso inferior. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y apretó los ojos.

Era débil.

Greg no pudo pegar ojo durante la noche. En un primer momento culpó a Mycroft. No solo por la forma en la que zanjó la conversación sino que no le dio ninguna explicación ante tales negativas, solamente se dedicó a amargarle y destrozarle sus esperanzas de futuro.

Luego, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, un pensamiento más angustioso se apoderó de él.

Mycroft era un maniático del orden, incluso creía que sufría TOC, y la llegada de Michael fue un cambio muy drástico para él. No era por las horas sin dormir sino por todo el caos que sufrió en su hogar.

Juguetes por medio, montones de ropa sucia, manchas por todas partes. Greg sabía que Mycroft lo había pasado mal con eso y que aún seguía cabreándose cuando todos los trastos de Michael se quedaban sin recoger.

¿Y si Mycroft solo había accedido a tener un hijo para complacerlo? El político se comportaba bien con Michael, estaba seguro que lo quería pero… ¿Y si su concepción se basaba en la mera complacencia?

No pudo dormir por la noche y a la mañana siguiente preparó rápidamente un café y lo echó en un termo para bebérselo por el camino al trabjao. Había pedido ese día libre pero era incapaz de quedarse a solas con Mycroft.

Cuando llegó a su despacho cogió el teléfono y abrió la conversación de mensajes instantáneos que tenía con John.

" _Tengo que hablar contigo, te invito a comer" GL_

" _¿Todo bien?" JW_

" _Para nada, ¿nos vemos luego?" GL_

" _Claro" JW_

Greg apenas prestó atención durante su turno pero por suerte solo se dedicó a rellenar informes y a firmar algunos documentos de casos atrasados.

A la hora de la comida, cogió un paraguas para no mojarse debido al diluvio que estaba cayendo y salió de Scotland Yard, fue a un restaurante de comida rápida donde quedaba con John. El rubio ya lo esperaba haciendo cola.

—Mycroft envió un mensaje —le dijo John a modo de saludo —. Dice que pasará a por Michael cuando anochezca.

—¿Durmió bien? —preguntó Greg mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Sí, durmió con nosotros pero bueno.

Greg se sorprendió al escuchar _"nosotros"_ pero prefirió ignorarlo. Cuando se sentaron en una mesa con sus bandejas de comida John le sonrió.

—Bueno dime, ¿qué ocurrió ayer?

Greg suspiró y se limpió con una servilleta antes de empezar a hablar.

—Quiero tener más hijos —le dijo sin rodeos —. Hablé con Mycroft de ello y me dijo que no quiere más hijos. Y me hizo pensar… Mycroft es un maniático del orden, siempre está enfadado cuando lo dejamos todo sin recoger. ¿Y si aceptó a tener un crío solamente para que dejara de insistir? ¿Y si en realidad no le gustan los niños?

John le escuchó en silencio mientras comía.

—Mira… —le dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza —. No creo que Mycroft sea de los que ceden en un tema tan serio como el de tener hijos. Estoy seguro que deseaba a Michael tanto como tú, y si, se agobia con el desorden pero os quiere mucho y puede que vea algún encanto en eso.

—¿Entonces por qué no quiere más hijos? —preguntó Greg desesperado.

—No lo sé —dijo John encogiéndose de hombros —. Puedes preguntárselo.

—Lo hice y…

—No —le interrumpió John sonriéndole —. Seguro que se lo has preguntado de forma exaltada y casi a la defensiva. Deberías de hacerlo con calma, no sé, haz tú la cena, acuesta a Michael, debátelo con tranquilidad.

—¿Y si se vuelve a enfadar? Mycroft zanja las conversaciones encerrándose en su despacho…

—Ya… Sherlock hace igual pero se encierra en su palacio mental, lo que es más frustrante porque en realidad está ahí pero no –dijo John riéndose.

Greg sonrió y agitó la cabeza.

—Tu saca el tema, cuéntale tus miedos como has hecho conmigo —le dijo John —. Mycroft te quiere, si te ve así no se marchará.

Greg asintió lentamente mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—De acuerdo… Aunque me esperaré unos días, no quisiera abrumarlo.

—Ya me contarás —dijo John sonriendo.

—El que me tienes que contar algo eres tú —le dijo Greg sonriente.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó John distraído.

—Como que Michael durmió con "vosotros"

John se sonrojó y miró su bandeja, Greg soltó una carcajada.

—Oh cállate —se quejó John como un niño pequeño.

Greg continuó riéndose un par de minutos más hasta que apoyo la mano en el antebrazo de John para que le mirara.

—Mycroft y yo ya lo sabíamos, solo esperábamos a que fuera oficial. ¡Y ya era hora! Me alegro por ti —le dijo.

—Bueno sí —dijo John algo molesto —. Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Greg sonrió y se terminó su comida.

—Gracias por tu consejo John –dijo sonriendo.

El rubio le respondió con otra sonrisa y cambió rápidamente de tema al fútbol. Un rato más tarde Greg regresó al trabajo y atendió varios casos de robos. Se quedó en Scotland hasta tarde pensando en que decirle a Mycroft y acabando todo su trabajo, cuando llegó a casa la luz de la habitación del niño estaba apagada mientras que el resto estaba encendida.

Dejó su abrigo en la entrada y subió hasta la habitación. Mycroft estaba sentado en el colchón, leyéndole un cuento a Mycroft que lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Papiii —exclamó al verle.

Greg entró y sonrió. Se sentó al lado de Mycroft y pudo sentir como este se tensaba así que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Michael rió y se abrazó con fuerza a su peluche. Mycroft continuó leyendo aunque se le notaba más relajado.

Un rato más tarde Mycroft estaba metido en la cama con el pijama puesto mientras Greg se daba una ducha.

—Oye, yo… —empezó Mycroft cuando lo vio salir.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de eso —le dijo Greg secándose el pelo con una toalla.

—Lo sé —le dijo Mycroft —. Pero te debo por lo menos una explicación. Fui bastante capullo al no darte ninguna.

Greg se sentó en la cama y le besó.

—No tienes por qué darme las razones ahora Mycroft, la culpa es mía. Todo fue demasiado precipitado ni tan siquiera lo hablemos. Podemos esperar para tener otro hijo… O sino Michael puede ser nuestro hijo único y mimado —dijo sonriente.

Mycroft suspiró y le agarró la mano.

—Greg, quiero otro hijo —le dijo mirándolo fijamente —. Si, Michel ha descolocado mi mundo un poco pero quiero más hijos. Por lo menos dos más. Me gusta mucho criar niños, enseñarle valores, actividades. Pasar el tiempo con ellos ya sabes.

—¿Entonces por qué no…? —empezó Greg algo nervioso.

—No quiero tener hijos biológicos —le dijo Mycroft.

—¿Qué…?

—Me agobié por eso, Greg. Me encantaría tener otro hijo, pero tuyo o adoptado pero no quiero ningún hijo biológico mío. No quiero que haya más Holmes por ahí sueltos…

—Pensé que tú querrías que tu genética siguiera adelante, con tu excelente inteligencia y eso…

Mycroft suspiró.

—Mira Greg… Soy muy inteligente, lo sé, pero eso nunca es bueno cuando eres pequeño. Me he pasado toda mi vida solo, sin amigos. He llorado muchísimo porque no entendía porque la gente se reía de mi o me daba la espalda y fue así durante toda la primaria y la secundaria. Mi hermano sufrió igual que yo y no quiero que mis hijos, si nacen igual de inteligentes, sufran eso. No estoy preparado para abrazarles y decirles que todo saldrá bien cuando vengan del colegio llorando porque la gente les golpee solo por ser más listos —le explicó en un susurro.

Greg lo escuchó en silencio, apretándole la mano mientras hablaba. De todas los motivos que podría haberse imaginado ese no se lo esperó. En ese momento entendió que Mycroft sí que quería hijos biológicos pero rechazaba esa oportunidad para que no sufrieran como hizo él, lo que le honraba.

—Si quieres podemos preguntar por ti y… —empezó Mycroft, pero Greg lo cayó de un beso.

Mycroft apoyó una mano en la mejilla del policía y continuó el beso con los ojos cerrados, apretándose contra él hasta que lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Hagamos algo —susurró Greg acariciándole la mejilla.

El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco y le miró.

—Yo también quiero tener tres hijos, o más… —susurró —. Y si… ¿Tenemos mellizos?

Mycroft le miró sin entender por lo que la sonrisa del policía se amplió.

—Podríamos fecundar un óvulo con tu esperma y…

—Greg —suspiró Mycroft —. ¿No me has oid…?

Greg lo interrumpió con un beso rápido.

—Shhh, déjame acabar —le regañó —. Un óvulo será fecundado con tu esperma… El otro con el mío.

—¿Y qué soluciona eso? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender

—Crecerán juntos, jamás se van a sentir solos porque tendrán a su hermano al lado y en su clase. Uno defenderá al otro… —dijo sonriendo —. No sufrirán.

Mycroft le miró en silencio pero su rostro se le iluminó.

—¿Sabes que te quiero? —murmuró el político contra sus labios.

Greg rió y le mordió el cuello antes de empezar a quitarle la camisa del pijama con rapidez.

Un año más tarde, cerca de navidad, Abbie y Hugo llegaron al mundo. Mycroft estaba mucho más acojonado que Greg pero jamás iban a estar solos y eso era un gran alivio para él en esos momentos.


End file.
